College Days
College Days is an AnimeNation original series created by Curiousgorge66. It is a sequel to EliNinja's Senior Days. The series premiered in Japan on AnimeNation on December 18th, 2015, with a new episode airing everyday until December 24th, 2015. The rest of season one aired on December 31st, 2015. The second season began airing on January 8th, 2016 and the second season ended on January 20th, 2016. The third season began on April 4th, 2016. The third season ran for 13 episodes. Season four was announced on June 26, 2016, and during the press release, AnimeNation Animation will take over the animation for the show, because of budgeting issues. The show will air three episodes a week on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. The season will have 17 episodes in total. Season four premiered on July 27, 2016 and ended on September 2, 2016. On July 21, 2016, it was announced that the fifth season will air in the fall. On August 1, 2016, it was announced that a film will be released in September of 2018. On August 30, 2016, it was announced that the fifth season will air on October 4, 2016, and the season ended on October 29, 2016. On November 13, 2016, it was announced that seven Christmas special episodes will air as the sixth season, with all episodes being an hour long. It'll start airing on December 19 and will end on December 25, 2016. The seventh season started on January 15, 2017. In January, it was announced that the final season will start airing in late April, and that the film will be released in October as well. The eighth and final season started airing on April 18th, 2017 in Japan. The Latin American dub premiered on January 14th. The English dub premiered in Canada on March 22nd, 2016 and in the United States on March 25th, 2016. Main Characters ジャン·ダガー (Jin Daga) - Main Protagonist , Age 18, Male. バイオレットブラウン (Bioretto Buraun) - Age 18, Female. ケビン·カールス (Kebin Karusu) - Age 18, Male. 瀬谷世界 (Seya Sekai) - Age 19, Female. Production International dubbing Axiom Dubbing Group handled the dubbing for non-Japan countries. Latin America was the first country, other than Japan, to get the anime. Europe got the second, then North America/Southeast Asia got it second to last, and then all other countries got the anime dubbed. Animating the project The series started animating in early October of 2015, and was in production nonstop until around mid March, and the series took a two month break. After a while, animation started again on June 12, 2016 for the fourth and fifth season. Animation teams The production team for the first three seasons were split up into two, with 30 people working on the the earlier and later episodes of a season, and the last group of 23 working on most of the bulk of the seasons. When AnimeNation Animation took over, the team was split into three, one with 15 people that does the first two and the final two episodes, one with 25 people that works on the bulk of the season, and one with 10 that does the post production of the seasons. Home media The first 6 episodes of Season 1 were released on DVD and Bluray in Japan on July 23, 2016, with the last 6 being released two weeks later on August 3, 2016. Viz Media announced that the first season will be available in early November for North American viewing. Film There has been some talks of a film being produced after the eighth season. On August 1, 2016, it was announced that a film will serve as the series finale will be made for a September 2017 release. In January of 2017, a teaser trailer was aired in Japan before an episode of College Days. A dubbed trailer was released later that day on YouTube, and the official title of the film will be College Days: Finals. Broadcasting *Japan: AnimeNation *United States: AnimeNation and AnimeNation TOO Category:Television Series